Thanksgiving
by Johanna-002
Summary: There may not be much you have to be thankful for, but there is at least one thing. For Clarisse, it isn't the road her life has taken, or for her fortune; but she's grateful for Joseph's friendship. That seems to be enough to get her through the challenges' life's thrown at her the last year. "If I have anything at all to be thankful for this year Joseph, it's you."


**Title: **Thanksgiving

**Summary: **A Thanksgiving story. There may not be much you have to be thankful for, but there is at least one thing. For Clarisse, it isn't the road her life has taken, or for her fortune; but she's grateful for Joseph's friendship. That seems to be enough to get her through the challenges' life's thrown at her the last year. "If I have anything at all to be thankful for this year Joseph, it's you.""

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Princess Diaries or Princess Diaries 2: Royal engagement or any of its characters; they belong Meg Cabot. I do however own my writing, please don't steal- Johanna002©

**_Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to Favs_**

-01-

January 9th, 2004, King Rupert Renaldi had passed away in the night from a sudden heart attack. His Queen had taken it hard, and how could she not? They had two children, a grandchild and forty years of marriage, honor and respect between them, you could not, not just feel anything.

Clarisse had fallen into a heavy depression and had started to self medicate, the persistence of her son's and her best friend, Joseph, had made her seek the professional help she desperately needed. In a matter of five months, she had completely stopped self medicating, and was returning to a semi normal routine. Her wardrobe had gone from dark and black, to pale colors- not bright and sunny, but it was a start.

Seven months after Rupert's death Clarisse had been out in her garden, enjoying the August whether as it beat down on her face. She had just clipped some dead parts from her flowers when Joseph had slowly walked up, his face unreadable.

_"Joseph, how are you?" She asked_

_He avoided her gaze. "I need to speak with you Clarisse."_

_Her eyes widened. Even at her insistence Joseph would hardly call her by her name. It must be serious. "Is something the matter?"_

_"I need you to sit down."_

_"No, Joseph, please tell me what's going on!"_

_He ran a hand over is face, his eyes red and puffy. "It's Philippe."_

_"Oh, God,"_

_She shook her head, "No." Stepping back, tear swelling her beautiful blue orbs, "No, Joseph, please, if this is a joke it's not funny." _

_He snuffled, his eyes closed, "I am so sorry Clarisse. There was an accident. He and Louis did not make it."_

_Louis was a member of the palace. He was only 23, nearly seven years younger then Philippe- just a baby himself. _

_"Oh dear lord,"_

Clarisse had spiraled downward again after Philippe. She hadn't self medicated, after funeral she had immediately gone back to her therapist, but her wardrobe had taken several steps back. She was back in black, her whole demeanor just gone and unreachable. Her attentiveness and willing to care for others was gone, she hardly ever smiled. She was blank.

Of course, Pierre hadn't helped. Every since Rupert had died Pierre had been distant, and it was as if Philippe's death was the final straw. It seemed Pierre was like his mother, shutting everyone and everything out, wanting to handle the burden of everything on his own.

Now, November, three months after Philippe's death and ten after Rupert's, and just days before Thanksgiving, Joseph wondered what Clarisse would do. Her parent's had long passed, as had Rupert's and Rupert's only sister had died four years ago. Clarisse's two sisters, Elizabeth and Juliet where no longer in contact with her, and hadn't been in nearly twenty years.

The palace staff was leaving for Thanksgiving, Thursday, and would be back Monday. What in the world would Clarisse do? Joseph wondered if she would agree to join him and his family in America. He was leaving for Washington and had planned to spend the holiday with his son, his two grandchildren, and daughter in law, his parents, his two sisters and younger brother, his six nieces and nephews and even his ex wife, her new husband and his ex-brother-in-law.

Perhaps he should go see her about that now. Joseph found her in her office, reading aloud to her self. He coughed lightly, hoping to catch her attention.

"Joseph," She smiled lightly. "How can I help you?"

He smiled, shutting the door behind him and approaching her slowly, "Your Majesty,"

"We can dismiss the formalities."

"Thank you." He came to stand in front of her desk, his hands clasped in front of him. "Clarisse, it's been a hard year for you this last year, and I was wondering- if you have no plans for your Thanksgiving Holiday, well I just wanted to extend an invitation to you and ask if you would at least consider joining me and my family."

"Oh," Her attention turned from him to look down at her hands. "I don't know, Joseph."

"We don't have to go as anything more than friends Clarisse, but I think you would enjoy getting out of the Palace and maybe even out of Genovia."

Joseph had become so near and dear to her heart. He was her strength and confidence but she just couldn't yet find it within herself to except her changing perception of him. What would she be doing if everyone left, no doubt wallowing about in self pity- if she stayed she would be causing people from her staff to stay too and it wasn't fair that they would miss the holidays with their family.

She looked up to see his questioning eyes. "That sounds lovely, Joseph. Thank you. I would love to spend the holiday with you and your family, when do we leave?"

"Can you be ready by around four?"

Se looked at her watch, it was only 12. "I will just finish this document and then I will ask for Olivia's help."

"Great. Pack warmly Clarisse. I will call my mother now."

"Oh, and please tell them that to please only address me as Clarisse."

"Roger that."

X-X-X

Clarisse and Joseph where flying to Washington where his sister would pick him them up and take them to their parents.

It was 10pm when they had finally arrived, and both Clarisse and Joseph where exhausted.

"Clarisse, this is my sister Estafani, and my niece Eva." Joseph introduced his queen to his sister and to his twenty-eight year old niece.

"It is very nice to meet you both."

The ride was quiet. Clarisse was trying to stay awake and Joseph and his sister were speaking in hushed tones as to not disturb Clarisse or Eva as they fought sleep. Arriving at Joseph's Parents home Clarisse was surprised to see how massive the house was, they had a good ten aches of land- Joseph's family was very well off.

Entering the home Clarisse was greeted by the scent of the precooked Thanksgiving meal, the home was covered in fall decorations; the pictures of Joseph's family hung on the walls was a very nice homey feeling.

Clarisse was swept around the room in introductions. Before Clarisse stood a young man of nearly thirty, who looked like Joseph's twin- however he was younger, had more hair and was a little darker, a woman standing probably just at five feet stood by his side, her smile bright but tired and her beautiful long black her braided down to her waist.

"Clarisse, this is my son Zacharias and my daughter in law, Zoe." Joseph introduced. Zacharias holding his hand out and shaking Clarisse's lightly before Zoe did the same.

Joseph looked around for a second, "Where are Noelle and Ezra?" Just as the words left Joseph's mouth a group of children came running from the back room.

"Grandpa!"

Clarisse smiled in amusement as two little girls, both with curly waist length hair came running forth, each attacking Joseph. Smiling, Joseph turned the girls to Clarisse, He motioned to the little girl in pink, her green eyes wide, "Clarisse this is Ezra," he then motioned to his other granddaughter in blue who also had green eyes, "And this is Noelle."

"It's nice to meet you both. I've heard a lot about you and you are just as beautiful as your grandfather has said." The two girls giggled, hugged her and then ran off again.

"Twins. They're something else." Zoe laughed.

Clarisse had as well met Joseph's Parents: John and Nadia, his two older sisters; Estafani the oldest, and her husband Daniel and then Lucille, and her husband Christian and then his brother, Alexander and his wife Sofia.

Estafni and Daniel had two children, Eva, 28, and Julie, 25: Eva was pregnant, no spouse or father and Julie was engaged however her fiancée was over seas.

Lucille and Christian also had two children, Belle, 26 and Stephan 20: Belle was a mommy of two, and married, and Stephan, thank the lord, had no children or a wife.

Alexander and Sofia's children: Benjamin, 30 and James 27: Ben had triplets, and was married, and James was engaged.

Joseph's ex wife was present as was her husband and her brother, and when she had questioned him after meeting Maryanne and Hayden, he has simply said, "They just don't leave your life after your kids turn eighteen, or when you get divorced. You are together forever when you have children. We have a son and two granddaughters, Maryanne will always be apart of my life, as will Hayden… And her brother, Joel, best guy you will ever meet."

Nadia yawned. "It's getting late. Clarisse, I am so happy to have you hear. Joseph will show your room, and please, make yourself at home and don't be shy to ask for anything."

She nodded, trying to stifle a yawn. "Thank you very much."

X-X-X

Clarisse had gone to bed that night feeling better then she ever had. Joseph had been right, she needed to get out Genovia for a little while and spend sometime in the company of relaxed people.

Seeing him with his family had struck her heart. The pillowing amount of stress and defeat was falling off her shoulder. Maybe it was time to reach out to Helen and her only grandchild. Joseph was right, family was forever, and Helen wouldn't disappear after Amelia turned 18. It was time to mend bridges now.

Clarisse stared out of the window in the room Nadia had set her up in, her gaze fixed on the moon. "If I have anything at all to be thankful for this year Joseph, it's you."

**Author's Note: **Is this fluff; I don't know- fluffy friendship? This turned out different then I had anticipated. Hmm. Do they celebrate something similar to Thanksgiving in Europe? I am not sure. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
